Hands
by bookingbookworms
Summary: One-Shot. Sabrina and Puck at coffee shop.


**Hello everyone! This is not a part of Crisis, but this is the one-shot that I promised Fairytale17.**

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I wrote the chapter 3 STINKIN TIMES! Every time it deleted itself! So, have some patience I'll write it (again) and post soon.**

**Notes:**

**Henry/Veronica are not there. Maybe they're still sleeping, maybe they're on vacation. I don't know.**

**Puck and Sabrina are either 12, 13, 14, or 15. I couldn't decide, so YOU can choose for yourself.**

**There is no magical border that keeps the Everafters in Ferryport Landing.**

**THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL MICHAEL BUCKLEY'S, THEY ARE NOT MINE.**

**Oh, and this is third person omniscient Bookingbookworms style. **

**Enjoy!**

Puck was strolling out of his room, casual as usual… so it seemed. On the inside, he was planning on finally asking Sabrina out. Yes, you have heard me correctly, the mighty Trickster King was planning to ask out the Queen of Sneaks.

As he was trying to devise a clever plan where he could get her alone and not make it seem on purpose, he bumped into someone. He mumbled a sorry and kept on walking. Looking up he noticed a shell shocked Sabrina.

"What?" he asked accusingly.

"N- nothing, it's just you looked deep in thought," she said, her eyes still wide.

"So…?" he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Puck, you were _thinking_. You never think about things! Trust me," she exclaimed.

He shrugged and kept walking, Sabrina kept gawking at him.

_He was actually thinking?! What could be going on with Puck? _Sabrina wondered to herself. She shrugged and headed back to her room.

Once Puck had finally thought up a plan, he headed downstairs grinning madly.

"Uh-oh," Daphne said, "Puck's grinning. Sabrina, look out for pranks!"

Realization went across Sabrina's face, "So _that's_ what you were thinking about!"

"Umm… yeah…" Puck said half-heartedly.

Little Red Riding Hood came down the stairs quietly and took a place to sit at the far end of the table.

The older kids looked at her suspiciously, having been cautious of her every move since she moved in.

'Red' noticed this and looked down, she was ashamed of the actions that she had committed in the past. _They will never forgive me,_ she thought. A tear streaked down her face.

Daphne's usual happy-go-lucky smile disappeared as she asked the other girl, "What's wrong Red?"

Red and Daphne whispered to each other for quite some time, and Red even laughed at one point. They totally forgot about the older kids.

Sabrina and Puck ignored them and served themselves some neon waffles with an oozing pink syrup. Sabrina looked down at her plate and gagged when she say it bubble up and move around. She pushed it in front of her and looked around the kitchen for some other food.

Puck finished his food and left his plate at the table, and walked up behind Sabrina.

"Want to go eat some normal food?" he whispered into her ear.

She leaped back almost tripping over a chair. Puck tried to stifle a laugh and she went red.

"Well do you?" he asked again after he stopped laughing.

Sabrina looked down and nodded her head. She was getting really hungry.

_Part one of the plan complete, now for part two, _Puck told himself.

"Okay, then go get dressed and let's go," he said.

Sabrina did as she was told and changed out of her comfy PJ's into a cute striped top and some casual jeans. She snatched her phone and threw on her jacket.

Puck went into his room too and grabbed his phone. He waited for her at the door and held it open for her.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"No problem," he closed the door and they headed out together.

After a couple of moments of silence Sabrina asked, "Thanks for taking me out."

He blushed and she quickly fixed her statement, "I meant, you know, out to eat."

"Don't think much of it, I was hungry and wanted more food, and you also seemed hungry so I thought _'why not?'_," Puck said.

For some weird reason this kind of hurt Sabrina's feelings, but she shook it off. What had she been thinking?! This couldn't be a date!

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked, trying to change the topic.

Puck, glad for the subject-drop, answered, "Starbucks."

"Really?! I haven't been there in forever! I love that place! But it's pretty far to walk to…" Sabrina said.

"Who says we had to walk?" Puck asked mischievously and with that he grabbed Sabrina by the waist and his wings popped out. He flapped them swiftly and gained speed pretty soon.

Sabrina admired his focus and attention on his flying, but then gave herself a mental slap across the face. She needed to stop thinking those things!

In a short amount of time, they finally arrived at their destination. They landed down in the middle of the woods, but they were only a short walk away from the city. Sabrina's nose had turned cold and was now a light pink. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared at Puck incredulously. He had his arms in his pockets too, but he wasn't red, or shivering, or even complaining for that matter.

"How are you not cold?!" she asked stunned, the boy was only wearing jeans and a hoodie, he _must_ be freezing!

"I'm a fairy who sleeps outside every night," he explained, "I'm pretty used to this."

She looked down at her feet, while she and Daphne slept in a warm, heated house drinking hot cocoa, Puck had to sleep outside in the freezing cold.

Puck noticed Sabrina's guilty expression and said quickly, "When I sleep it's always warm, it's like a nice summer evening. It's just, the cold never really bothered me."

The girl nodded her head, but didn't respond.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, the two entered the city. It's hustling and bustling welcomed Sabrina, as she was used to this type of environment. She wore a big smile, and remembered the days when she lived in the Big Apple.

Puck on the other hand was immediately reminded of the Kingdom of Faerie. Although he was a bit uncomfortable, he tried to not show it. He looked down at Sabrina's big grin, he didn't want to ruin this for her.

They rounded the block and walked inside of Starbucks. Immediately, the two were warmed from their heads to their toes. The scent of coffee filled the air and there was a buzz of conversations being held. This was one of Sabrina's favorite places to hang out.

The entrance was jam packed, but in the little "chill out place" in the back, there was just a woman working on her computer. The woman shut her computer and turned to leave.

The two kids went to go order something to drink. Sabrina got a hot cocoa with whipped cream drizzled with chocolate sauce and sprinkled with cinnamon. Puck got a caramel frappuccino, but Sabrina refused to let him get it unless there was no coffee added. He rolled his eyes to this, but ordered his drink with no coffee.

"How are you drinking an iced drink?!" Sabrina asked.

"I told you, I'm don't get cold," Puck explained.

"Ever?" Sabrina asked, she was astonished by this. It was inhumane! He is a fairy though…

"Ever," he answered simply.

She gawked at him for a few seconds, but then sipped on her hot chocolate.

_Mmmmm… _she thought

Later, they discussed matters of school. Such as, who their favorite teachers are, funny stories, and more.

Two and a half hours had already passed, but neither realized this.

Sabrina's heart rate began to increase, she began to notice all of Puck's certain movements, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Puck got this warm tingly feeling every time that Sabrina laughed and started to like this feeling.

Neither could figure out what it was that they were feeling.

They began to talk about the couples at school going on between their friends, and would laugh at silly 'ship names that they created together.

All of a sudden, an old lady walked into the back room. She held hands with an elderly man and their eyes would twinkle whenever they looked at the other.

Sabrina did not notice them, as her back was to them, but Puck did. He ignored them and continued to chat.

As Sabrina was discussing a history project with him, Puck heard the aged lady say something to the man.

"A young, loving couple," she sighed.

The man sighed with his wife, "They remind me of how we used to be," he looked at her adoringly. He looked away and remembered their first dates. When he looked back at his wife, she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"Let's leave these lovebirds alone," she said quietly, and lead him out the door.

Sabrina had been discussing the pros and cons of their math teacher, but Puck was no longer paying attention. He watched the lady and her husband leave and wondered what Sabrina thought of them getting together. It was part of their future, but he had never really asked what _she_ thought of it.

"What do you think of us being a couple?" Puck blurted out.

_Shoot! Why did I ask her that? I wish I hadn't said that! _Puck thought to himself.

Sabrina was wondering too, _A couple?! Do I like Puck? Sometimes… yes. Do I want to be with him? When he's nice… yes. Is he good for me? He keeps me safe, but pranks me… yes. But do I love him? Hmmm… I would die for him, my pulse quickens when he's around, and we are kind of on a date… yes. I have my answer._

"A couple? Well, I could kind of see it," she said quietly.

Puck snapped his head up, "You can?" he asked, he was beyond flabbergasted.

Sabrina blushed and looked down sheepishly. She nodded and took another swig of her cocoa.

"Can you?" she whispered.

Puck grabbed her drink and put it down on the table in front of them. Then he grabbed her collar and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, smirking while he did so.

"Yes," Sabrina replied, she was now read from head to toe. Puck had just kissed her!

He grabbed her hand and said, "Come on!"

She grabbed her drink, as did he, and they left the restaurant still holding hands.

They walked the long path back home, and were still holding hands.

They walked into the house, with all of their relatives, still holding hands

They walked down the aisle together, holding hands.

Hands mean a lot to the Goodfellow family.


End file.
